A type of exercise device that has come into general use has parallel horizontal beams supported at about hip height, and a group of fabric straps extending between these beams at various positions along their length. In one form of this type of device, one end of the horizontal beams is secured to a wall bracket, and the opposite, or outer ends, are supported by an "H"-shaped leg structure. The cross bar of the leg structure is far enough below the level of the horizontal beams to allow for the presence of various parts of the body of a user of the device as he is supported on the straps. Usually, the leg structure is set back somewhat from the outer ends of the beams so that these extremities can function as handles for certain exercises.
These devices are used in a variety of ways. Typically, the user will sit on the outermost strap, which is positioned near the handles, and will extend his legs in front of him where they will be supported by other straps. If he leans back so that this torso is generally horizontal, and cantilevered beyond his seat support, he may place his ankles or feet underneath one of the other straps to secure his position for performing sit-up exercises. A different set of muscles can be exercised by lying face downward on the straps, with the torso overhanging the outer strap, with the body then being deflected downward and then raised to horizontal position. A variety of leg exercises can also be performed on a device of this type, by the user placing his body closer to the wall-mounted end, so that his body is supported at the shoulders, as well as at the hips. The straps are adjustable along the length of the side beams to provide for a variety of these positions.
These devices are frequently used in physical rehabilitation programs, where injury or illness has seriously limited the range of movement of the body, or its strength with respect to certain muscles. It is often vital that these muscles, and other body structure, be not overstressed or overextended.
The present invention provides additional structure to the basic device described above, which significantly increases the utility by making it suitable for a larger number of exercises.